Persecution
by Divine-Agent-of-Lust
Summary: [Slight AU] There were more skeletons than just the ones in Scar's closet. Skeletons that were swept under rugs made from blind trust and loyalty, and its time they've shambled into the light for everyone to see.
1. Red Queen

**sAuthor notes: Hello all~ This is my first Lion King fanfic so please be gentle with me. I've been itching to write one for quite some time, but have had a bit of trouble figuring how to go about doing it. But here it finally is, and I'm quite proud of myself~ **

**It says in the summary that this is a slight alternate universe and it is. It still captures what happened in the first as well as second movie. Though they've been tweaked (especially the second one). It's also based off from the 6 semi-canon books. Characters might come off slightly OOC (out of character), but that plays in with the plot of my story. Hope whoever's reading this enjoys the twists and changes I've added.**

**I accept reviews both published and anonymous so don't be shy~! (Anonymous reviewers please leave your email so I can reply~)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King (and when you read this fanfic you'll understand why I don't need to lol).**

**Warning: Persecution is rated Mature for the following: violence, implied sexual themes, murder/character death/suicide, slight strong language, and incest. **

**(Sidenote: The first half of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride is 5 years prior from the first Lion King. The second half of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride is about 2-3 years prior from the first half, and 8-9 years from the first Lion King. Whatever the timeline is in each chapter is what's going on before or after those 5 years.)**

Eyes that equal the molten furiousity of the continuous heat wave scoure the landscape below and beyond them. Claws retract and extend as paws flex within the soil of the cliff edge they're standing upon. A tail flaps from one side to the next in response to the dire concentration she had when it came to scouting. Not only was the tawny female keeping eye over her desolate borders, but she was trying to figure out where to hunt for her pride's next meal. Razor sharp teeth clench and ears flatten the moment a rumbling echoes from her stomach. As if the dry heat wasn't enough did the stabbing pains of starvation continue to claw at her! The rumbling within her gut travels up to her chest cavity rattling her vocal cords emanating in a roar of raged enduced hatred from her jaws.

Curse the retched cur who banished her to this hellish existence! Yes, her heart was blackened with never-ending thoughts of hatred and revenge festering in her wake as well as sleep, but the persecutions that sent her here were false accusations! The crime linked to her temperment was nothing more than dreaded planning by the poison that took on the form of another lion! A toxin that forever stung her life sense his birth! With her vile spitfire mixed in with what others perceived as her "tainted bloodline", it was no wonder they were against her the moment a paw was pointed. Of course they trusted that mangy brat! He has one tragedy and they all feel sorry for him. She has had numerous occurences of it and they all scowl with their words like wild fire. No matter how many times she pleaded her innocents they fell on deaf ears... She tried to show them their true culprit, and her grave was dug further into the ground. The bastard tells nothing but lies and they eat them up. He pretends to hurt but she sees the triumph dancing in his irises that are the same color of the blood he spilt! He would pay. Pay for the blood he shed then and before! For the lives he damned! For the fakery he spewed!

If Simba thought his life felt devastation, then he would find himself dead wrong, and literally at the paws of Zira! This would the last time he'd hurt her.


	2. I Am the Hate You've Created

**4 Years Ago**

Eyelids flutter slowly awakening while a yawn rolls off her tongue then out of her mouth. Her head rises from off the back of her paws before moving from one side to the next scanning her surroundings. From the look of things, she had managed to climb onto the stone slab perch she was lying upon that looked over a great distance of the land. Most of the scenery was luscious emerald plains with a few rolling hills. Sparced out amongst the terrain were trees, and bright blue spots of water made for drinking or bathing. Stretching out her front legs, her backside rises into the air trying to rid her lithe body of the tingling sensation of sleep still present.

For some odd reason the dull colored female always enjoyed climbing and perching. She remembers when she was only weeks old sitting on top of her mother's head viewing what was below them. It always gave the cub some sort of power ego. To be able to sit up high and mighty, and gaze upon everyone else as if they would always be lower than her. Thay they'd never be at her level.

"_Hazina_."

In the midst of her smirking, her tail swaying about, an all too familiar voice snaps her back to reality wiping that grin from her muzzle. Scarlet irises squint between eyelids as she snaps her head behind herself to burn a fiery glare at the other.

"My name is _Zira_!" She is quick to remind the older being in a wild hiss.

The toupe furred lioness standing over the fuming child merely gives her a reluctant smile. "No matter how much you protest, you will always be my little Hazina." Her back legs lower to their haunches resting her backside to the smooth rocky floor. "Would you like a bath? You look a little messy." She offers with her grin turning more tenderly.

"No _Sarabi_ I don't!" Zira could feel from the start of her neck almost to the end of her tail her fur bristling in anger. The tips of her now sheathed claws rake against the stone surface while teeth clench and bare. "You had your chance to bathe me for the rest of my life but you had another family instead! I'm sure your stupid furball son needs your baths instead!" Is what she hollers before running off in a eye full of tears.

"Hazina wait...! Come back, please...!" She hears her mother shout from her spot, but never hears her chasing after her.

The young lioness runs as fast and as far as she hopes her stubby legs would carry her. She's a third of the way towards her destination when she collapses gasping for air, and panting because of the heat bearing down on her. Upon trying to regain oxygen does she feel a pair of teeth firmly tug on the skin of neck lifting her off the ground. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew exactly who was carrying her she would have tried to put up a fight in protest.

She is only carried for a few minutes before she is sat down gently upon more slabs of rock, but these are cool upon touch rather than warm like the last ones. Gazing upward, a fiery red melds with a meadow green when the two lions' eyes meet.

"You've been crying. What has upset you, my dear?" Though there isn't any compassion in his regal voice, it is evident in his eyes.

A pout puffs out on her bottom lip while ears flatten in dismay. Her eyes leaves his shifting to her feet or her side in embarrassment. "...mother..." That is the only word that escapes the cub's mouth. She hated it when she became embarrassed or nervous in front of him! She wanted to be the strongest lion in his eyes! Even stronger than that stupid king!

Though she couldn't see it, the mentioning of his old mate brought a scowl of hurt to his features. Sighing, the dark haired male stretched out an arm scooting his daughter over to him.

"The pain will be over sooner than you realize. You just have to be patient. We will take back what that lumox stole from us. Not just him but that brat of his as well. Not only will you get your mother back, but you'll get to be a princess too. Just let daddy take care of it."

His voice was low and soothing as he whispered hush reassurances in the girl's ear. Though she felt him stiffen in response, she snuggled up against her father's free leg even wrapping most of her arms around it. A small grin curls along the edges of her lips at envisioning having Sarabi around withouth her annoying husband and son at toe. To have her father standing proud over their pride as king. At being a family like they should have been from the start~ And she'd get to be a princess too~

"Hazina, what have you been mucking around in...?"

Zira is quickly brought back to reality upon the question filling her ears. Her content smile is replaced with one of nervousness she looks up at the orange male.

"I _might_ have gotten a _little_ dusty hunting field mice..." She mentions with a nervous smile.

Jet irises rol while a sigh snorts from his sharp nose. "Could you try to keep a little cleaner? I get bery busy, you know, and if you _insist_ on having me as the only one to bathe you, you _need_ to be a bit more careful. Understood?"

She nods vigorously in response. But her tails starts swaying anxiously. Her father was excellent at cleaning since he was picky about filthy. The cub swore that she shined in the sunlight after one of his baths!

Sighing once more, Scar lowers to all four on his haunches encasing his front legs around his child. He'd be stuck here for a while...


	3. It Has Barely Begun

**Present Time**

Zira was a lioness that wasn't known for being the calm gentle type. But when it came to the stealth of hunting she hardly found anyone as good as herself. Paws barely scave the soil as she creeps through the tall grass edges of the Pridelands. Her prey wouldn't hear let alone see her coming!

Luckily for the Outland Queen she had spied on the Pridelanders for quite some time. She knew their daily schedules, and knew that when the sun was high and brightly in the sky it was feeding time. They had already hunted and were all gathered at Pride Rock to feast. That gave her a chance to prowl around the borders then sneak off with her own meal.

A smirk can't help itself from widening upon her muzzle the moment an antelope comes into her sights. Crouching down, her behinds starts swaying upon anticipating poucing her prey. Right as she's about to spring from her position does the sound of a higher pitched voice startling the herbivore sending it fleeing! Scerlas widen as fiery irises shrink in sudden shock, but dialate as quickly in rage! Whoever caused her meal to run off as such was going to pay with their life! Or at the very least their voice box...!

Just like her lost meal ticket, the disturber wouldn't hear her coming, though probably see her coming as their last living event. Upon approaching her victim closer the sound of another voice fills her ears - an all too _familiar_ one. One that sounds like a... male cub...

_KOVU!_

What was the boy doing in the Pridelands of all places?! She was for certain that she left him in the care of the other, and older, only male of her pride! Cautiously she scans the perimeter searching for the teenager. He was no where to be seen... That alone had the lioness growling to herself. Both cubs were in for a good punishing when she'd return with Kovu in toe! And if their disobedients wasn't enough, was that pitiful excuse of a princess flirting with the younger of the two! Oh, how her blood was boiling...!

Ah-hah! Her craving for a release of her frustrations came out in the form of her number one enemy, the lion who took _everything_ from her for as long as she could remember: Simba! However, as she pounced in to proudly spill his blood and entrails, was she halted in her tracks by a handful of his pride... She might not have been able to attack him but riling up his fur was just as delightful~ Especially when dangling his bastard son in front of him. The son he hid and cast aside. The son that was a weird spitting image mixture of him in adolesence, but also of the dead lion he hated fervorously!

"_Take him and get out. We are finished here._"

How his words had her chuckling in dark amusement.

"_Oh no Simba._" A devilish grin began stretching from ear to ear baring her teeth profoundly at him. Fangs and all. "_We have barely begun~_" Zira quipped as a small delightful giggle rumbles from her throat.

The spite combined with the worry swirling in his amber irises along with the frightened gasp of his daughter was delicious~ The older mammal could only hope she'd visit their dreams tonight. Dreams that she would twist into dreadful nightmares of their future demise!


	4. The Plan is Set in Motion

If there was one animal that struck the cub with pure fright it was his step-mother. She wasn't the biggest or tallest of creatures, but anger her and she was a deadly berserker! He knew he was going to be in a world of hurt. The humming of a low growl, and the constricting pain of her jaw around his mid-section told it all. Her brimming demeanor had their fellow pride members on nervous edge. Kovu was half-happy to be tossed aside while someone else suffered her wrath. The other half was just as worried for them as himself.

"_You were supposed to be WATCHING him!_"

He felt even worse. It was his uncle who was taking the brunt instead of one of the other random pridesisters. Kovu had never seen his step-mother harm any of the children, but with the way the older male reared back gasping in horror...

"_It's not his fault!_" His shaking voice yells in the midst of the tension. "_I went off on my own_!"

What had happened after his outburst was like a great flash! Zira had swiftly turned towards Kovu poucing over him as he fell onto his back. The more she stalked over him the more he tried to scurry away. His fur was standing on edge with his small body quivering in panic. She was too close and too angry!

"_...she-she didn't so bad... Oh I-I thought we could be..._"

"_FRIENDS?!_"

Kovu felt like the breath was knocked out of him. He just kept digging deeper and deeper into his own grave!

"_You thought you could get to the daughter, and Simba would welcome you with open arms?! What an idea!"_

A gasp of sudden horror escapes his lips the moment the lioness lowers her face right in front of his flashing a toothy grin at him. He would have never thought one of her smiles would be as scary as her scowls!

"_What. An. I~D~E~A~! You BRILLANT child~!_"

Anything else she was saying went into one ear and out the other. His step-mother was rarely affectionate, and it was just as horrifying and painful as her familiar hostile demeanor! He tried to escape but she was relentless! Inwardly he wondered if there was any way to get in mid-ground with her so there wasn't any torment from the extreme ends...

When the chocolate brown furred male came back to reality from his thoughts he found himself being carried once more. He wished she'd be a bit more gentler whenever she'd handle him...

With the sun settling along the scarlet horizon Kovu knew where he was being taken to. It was time for bed. He would have training at dawn.

"My dear child," Started Zira after she dropped the boy into his bed. He let out a loud groan in response. "I believe it's time you understand why you should hate Simba as much as I do... It's time you know the truth of his wicked ways..."

An expression of confusion crosses his face with his head cocking to the side and ears lowering. What was she ensinuating...?

"Though I've delightfully informed your resemblances to the true and rightful King Scar, I've also mentioned he isn't your father."

"Mmhm." He remembered it all to well, but he still didn't understand where she was going with this...

"You _real _father is _Simba_."


	5. Secrets are Best to Themselves

**Months Ago**

There was only so much he could take before he found himself at his breaking point. When he had returned to the Pridelands he hardly realized the ramifications that would be waiting upon relinquishing his crown. Oh, if only he could have killed that bastard uncle of his with his own paws! But he decided that leaving him at the paws of the hyenes at the time was sweeter. Not to mention it made him look like the good guy, especially by giving his pride that bogus story about wanting to save him. Even if he was close enough to do so he simply would have staged his death. Scar wasn't the only member of the family who was cunning~... But unlike the dark lion, his actions were justified. He wasn't a selfish bastard like him!

_Scar..._ How Simba hated the recently deceased lion! He took everything from him! Not to mention about fifty percent of his pride was tainted with his vile blood! The red haired king didn't enjoy the fact that the man murdered his father trying to do him in as well. That his mother had two cubs by him. Sarabi was _his_ mother. No one else's! What was worse was what he started to realize as of recently. Simba didn't notice it at first. The signs weren't there. But as Kopa started growing older...

A roar rips from his lips in sheer fury. No matter how much he tried to get the newly evidents from his mind, if kept coming back! His betrothed thought him to be out on a morning routine, but he was just separating himself from everyone. To say the least the male was pissed!

At first he thought the greenish hue of Kopa's irises was just the way the sun hit them. After all, his mate has blue eyes which the boy has and the sun was yellow, so he assumed they turned them green. But as his tuff of man began growing a top of his head... Simba didn't have a black mane. Nor the green eyes. Neither did Nala's father. So it all came to a disappointing conclusion... Scar had mated with his beloved queen... As if the bastard hadn't done enough damage to the golden furred lion's life!

Simba was furious! He tried walking to clear his mind. Tried eating or drinking to take his mind off of it. Nothing was working, and he only grew angrier!

"_...No... get back... please...!_" A nervous feminine voice is what snaps him out of his brooding causing his head to shoot up.

Backing away, actually more like recoiling away from him, was one of his pridesisters. It was one of his childhood friends Kula. She was a chocolate brown lioness with red colored eyes. Unlike most other lionesses she was on the overweight side. She had an obsession with eating.

"Kula, what's wrong?" He automatically questions while approaching her slowly.

"I said stay back... I... I'm in heat..." She explains with her muzzle roaring into a crimson hue.

The closer he got to her could he small the pheremons wafting down wind from her. Simba started feeling a hunger that churned in his lower stomach trailing down to his loins.

He knew now why she was keeping her distance. Kula was closer to Nala than himself, and the last thing she wanted was to betray her by mating with her mate.

The king would have felt the same way... but then his mind went back to Nala and Kopa... She never once seemed bothered by sex. With that in mind he realized that she wasn't taken advantage of. That she _willingly_ mated with his uncle! So she had already betrayed him! Well, he was going to have a bit of his secretive fun too~!

With smooth seductive words as well as promises of her cub having a spot for the throne, the scarlet maned male was able to find a release for his frustrations. Again and again. Till Kula was tired out, and he was for sure he had enoigh chances to conceive.


	6. Schemes and Dreams

**Present Time**

A devious grin curls ever so slowly upon the tawny lioness' muzzle upon exiting the cave where she laid her step-son to rest. The seeds of hatred and vengence had been planted into his mind. Not that Zira was telling him false information. She might have been black hearted, but her hate was rightfully placed in where it belonged.

Upon leaving the sanctuary that shielded them from the blinding and burning sun, the female was met by the older of the only males in her pride. She felt a little sorry for him. He wasn't exactly healthy, and seeing their father eaten alive also warped his mind. Though Zira was a bit healthier than Nuka, they both had inherited their father's lanky structure.

"Why won't you let me be the Chosen One? I know I'm weak and small now, but train me and I could do better! Just give me a chance!" The gray young man pleaded with puppy dogs eyes.

An asperated sigh heaves from her chest balancing off her lips. That boy was extremely tenacious... if only Kovu was as excited as he was about taking down Simba...

"We've been over this, dear brother, and my answer's still the same." Cerise irises roll upon hearing him whine in response. "Kovu is more of an asset to this mission than you are." Not to mention deep down she cared about him. She didn't want to put him through such treacherous challenges. His body and mind wouldn't be able to handle it. There were only two things that boy was good at: babysitting and, with a bit more guidance, hunting. "Walk with me and I'll explain. Just don't breathe a word of this to anyone else. Understood?!"

The slight raising of her voice causes him to jump from being startled, though he nods since a yelp has his mouth occupied.

"I want to do more than just kill Simba off and steal his throne." A small dark chuckle rumbles in her throat. "I want to _break_ him!" Her mouth opens and widens showing off razor sharp teeth in a smile. "And what better way than to do it with his _own_ son?"

Utter shock instantly came to the black haired male's face. "...Kovu is Simba's...?!" He is able to murmur out.

"He drove Kovu's mother away, and left him to die. I took him in after his mother gave up on him. Only Simba, himself, yourself, and myself know about this. What I plan to do with Kovu is, is train him to not only take the crown from force, but to seduce his sister as well. Simba will be caught in a conundrum: he can either admit Kovu is his son to his pride so his two children won't breed, _or_ hide it as he has and allow the interbreeding conception. Either way: it will tear Simba apart emotionally, mentally, and eventually..." A leg was raised using the paw to draw the index finger across her neck. "the physical damage~ But don't you worry. Once we've taken back Scar's kingdom we will breed his blood back into the land. You'll get your chance with many of the lionesses of your choosing. Scar might be gone in body, but he will forever live in us through his bloodline."

Nuka wasn't going to lie to himself. His older sister's plot was sickly disturbing...! Though he couldn't help but smile upon knowing he'd eventually get the spoils~ But then a thought crossed his mind...

"What about you...? Are you going to have _anymore_ kids?"

The mention of cubs as far as _she_ was concerned caused her smirk to falter into a saddening smile. How she missed her mate _and_ her only child...

"Probably not Nuka. Probably not..."


	7. Owner of a Lonely Broken Heart

**3 Years Ago**

This was a bit reckless for her. Not that she wasn't the most cautious of lions. Though she was hardly stupid. But something about the warmth churning in his amber eyes brought a wonderful sensation to her heart~...

Unlike herself, who was abbrassive and slightly cynical, he was goofy and light-hearted. Usually she found such traits to be quite displeasing. However, when he acted as such, inwardly she'd swoon. Somehow this male, well, the only male _her_ age, made her feel happier than she's ever felt~... No longer did she have a real hate towards the world. For once she wasn't _Zira_. She was Hazina, and he made her feel like one~

What was even better was when he offered her to leave with him. To explore and travel the vast world around them. It did mean leaving her daddy dearest, but she had a chance to let her curiosities roam wherever they needed. So she said yes and they'd be rogue mates.

Anxiously she waited at their rendevous point awaiting for Ni to return to escort her out to the great beyond~! And she waited... And waited... And he never came back...

At first the lioness was worried but she couldn't get help. No one knew that he had been around. Then she was heart broken to a point of tears and sobbing. How could he not return? And then an all too familiar feeling came crawling back to her: anger fueled hatred! How dare he _lie_ to her! But it quickly subsided to simple loneliness. Zira didn't know where he was. But she wanted him back.

Months later she was surprised with a little girl whose fur was a resemblance to the father's, but with all too familiar brightly fiery eyes. Her mother would name her Tama which meant final. Meaning that this child was the final remanents of what used to be Hazina. Hazina would reflect in the child, but nothing else. From this moment on she'd permanently be Zira.


	8. Thy Name is Scar

**5 Years Ago**

Take had lived a pretty good life. He was the eldest of King Ahadi and Queen Uru's sons meaning he was crowned the future king when the time deemed fit. He had a lovely and kind-hearted wife, and they were expecting their first born. His parents had been loving to him. His brother caused him a bit of problems from time-to-time, but other than that they had gotten along. But then his happiness would come crashing down...!

Unlike his younger brother, the dark furred lion was a little lanky having not much muscular build to himself. Apparently this worried his parents so they decided it would be better for the Pridelands if they had a stronger leader. Taka understood but wasn't upset about it. _At first._

He was simply content upon living the rest of his days with his dear wife, first born, and anymore cubs they might have plan to have. It was clear that she hardly felt the same way. And he couldn't believe that his sweet Sarabit was as shallow with her feelings. Yes, she did admit she loved him, but apparently loved the position of queen better! With her sights set on her lust of power she begged their parents to allow their marriage ritual undone but redone with Mufasa. They allowed her to do it. Which appalled Taka to no avail!

Once their child had been born shortly afterwards he went out of his way to find a wet nurse for her. Sarabit didn't deserve to around his beautiful Hazina! What was worse was when she didn't put up much of a fight.

From that point on he hated his family. He practically hated everyone! Ahadi and Uru took his crown from him. Mufasa scarred him, his throne, and took his mate. Sarabi betrayed him. She betrayed their pretty little girl. He vowed revenge after renaming himself as Scar.

Scar was the evident of the betrayl they marked him with.


	9. When I Think of What That Brute Did

**Months ago**

When Simba had over thrown her father taking back the Pridelands Zira had contemplated taking his life as he practically had done to him. But she had a family to think of: her only child had recently come pregnant in plans to start a family with her mate Tojo, and she was practically raising her younger brother that her mother started ignoring upon the return of the first one. So with them in mind she quietly accepted stepping down allowing him to take rule. There wasn't a funeral ceremony though she brought flowers to what was designated as his grave. Though it technically wasn't his grave. Just a spot where he had been eating up by those traitorous mongrels he had the foolish audacity to put his trust in.

But since the fall of her father's reign, the tawny female spent most of her time in solitude at Scar's old den a bit of ways from Pride Rock. Every other day Tama with her husband Tojo in toe would visit staying over for that evening. Nuka would also stop by and stay for days on end. He was sometimes a little too hyper for her rigged exterior, but all-in-all he was a good kid. It was a shame their mother didn't have the time for him. She spent most of her time trying to catch up with Simba. It only made her lose the time she should have been spending with her other son. But Zira knew that the king would always be her favorite. It was any wonder Simba was able to find a mate of his own with the way he was attached to his mother like a sad little mama's boy.

Both her daughter and son-in-law had been staying longer than usually but that was due to the fact that Tama was going to give birth to Zira's grandchild any day now. The elder female felt a mixture of worry and anxiousness swirling in the pit of her stomach. The worry was just her motherly instincts. The anxiousness was the excited grandmother curious of the gender of the cub. Little did she realize that the worry was actually her intiution warning her of grave future dangers...

It seemed like a horrible concidence when Tama started going into laboring when Zira heard the frightened shrieks of help from her half-brother. Her half-brother was the result of a heat striken Nala approaching her father for a desperate sate to her primal cravings. With Kopa's uncle reassuring that he'd be able to take care of his mate in her absence, Zira rushed off to aid the preteen.

The red eyed female didn't hesitate in wedging herself in between the king and prince. Claws hurriedly sheathed ready to take down Simba at any cost! Though Zira was a worthy adversary in the art of fighting, the size and strength the male inherited from his father was putting him on the winner's edge! His caretakers, the smelly warthog and loudmouthed meerkat, jumped in to help her but only died in failure! Right when Zira thought she was a goner had Tojo stepped in to take on the brutish king. Unfortunately for the blue eyed male he had a gimp leg that crippled his fighting. He was killed amongst the fray... In her wounded state the older lion was forced to watch her brother take out the poor boy in one swipe of his paw! Her demise was about to follow his till the pride showed upon hearing the roars from the calamity.

Right when she thought she saw saved and the red maned male was about to be punished for his crimes was it all turned around against her! Fake tears started gushing from his eyes and rolling down his muzzle as he began to sob out this lie about _her_ attacking and killing Kopa! That _she _killed the warthog and meerkat! And that _Tojo_ helped _her _commit the crime! How _he_ _tried_ to save the boy. That even though _Kopa _was Scar's son _he_ "loved" him.

How she was _furious_! Zira started screaming about how it was actually the other way around. How she was trying to save Kopa. How Simba was killing him because he was Scar's child. That anyone who got in the way died at his paw.

But they scoffed at her. Rolled their eyes and called her a liar. They called her a _heathen_, _devil_, _monster_, etc.. She pleaded for them to believe her. That she spoke nothing but truth. About how she would never harm her own blood. Yes, Simba was an exception, but he was the _monster_! She begged them to let her stay. How she did nothing wrong. But they merely shook their heads at her as if they were ashamed with her. The disbelief was evident in their body language. Physically... Emotionally... Mentally... She was losing the battle...

To look good in front of his followers he _offers_ her banishment but reassures her death upon return. That all of Scar's blood were to go with her. That they were all as evil as the man himself, and they'd just hurt more _innocent_ lives. She spews spite at everyone reassuring them that she'd get her revenge. That they were foolish for believing a lion who fed them lies every chance he got. With her only _true_ and _loyal_ brother in toe the lioness retreats to collect her daughter and grandchild. Utter devastion would greet her upon finding Tama's lifeless body...

Mewing at her backside was a little female cub covered in the afterbirth. Having one of her many sisters carrying the infant, she has the others assist her in picking up her dead child's body to carry it to a spot for a proper burial. In her grievance she vows to bring as much suffering to Simba's life as she can muster. She names her beautiful blue eyed granddaughter _Vitani_ because war had been started and she was going to finish it in the winner's place!

All but one of Zira's scar's healed from that treacherous day. That scar was a notch on her right ear from a missing chunk that Simba had ripped out with his teeth. It was a symbol of how she'd never trust anyone outside her brothern and sistern, or allow herself to be as so weak to be taken down so easily. That anyone in her way would be met with a deadly response. How the lions who died at the murderous injustice of her half-brother's selfishness would be avenged.


	10. No One Ever Means to Make Mistakes

**3 Years Ago**

"..._What... do you mean you killed him...?!_"

She couldn't believe the news that had been sprung upon her. The trembling in her eyes made that evident.

"_Why...? Daddy why...?!_"

By this point she was choking up. Thin trickles of tears were pooling over her eyelids running down her cheeks. She didn't cry much. But how could she not? The news was so painful... It felt like he had grabbed a hold of her heart, squeezing it till it cracked and shattered under the pressure, scattering across the floor of her chest cavity...!

Scar knew this is the reaction he'd get from his first born. It naseated him how she fell so easily for the first male that approached her that wasn't himself or just a cub. Though he understood the heart wrenching pain his daughter was in. Sarabi had been the first lioness he ever loved. He fell for her the first day upon introduction. So he couldn't completely condemn her for actions. Though he knew he had to have a good explanation for his actions. But he knew it was a grand one. That rogue bastard was going to take _his_ little girl away from him!

"_Don't you see my dear daughter? I did it for you._ _He was going to take you away. The world is hardly safe out. Out there your title means nothing! Do you really think he'd be able to protect you from all the dangers and mysteries awaiting you on the otherside of the Pridelands? I know you're not fond of the hyenas, but they can stop anything that rears its ugly head in our lands. That rogue claims he loves you, but he wanted to do nothing more than separate our family. You had a regal position and he wanted nothing more than to take it from you. Don't you see that Hazina?_"

As the elder lion explained his actions to his eldest child, he slowly approached her wrapping a single arm around her upper body scooting her closer to his body. He gazed straight into her eyes as he spoke to her. Though he was bitter and distant with other lions, with his daughter he always talked to her in truth and with geninune emotion.

His words had Zira looking at Ni in a whole new light. She did believe that he loved her, but she realized now that he was reckless. That he wasn't thinking about the big picture. How he had no regards for their safety, or about the welfare of her father. He was so caught up in his wonderlust that she wondered if that's what he loved more than her. She had been so caught up in her love struck state that she didn't realize the threatening ramifications of accepting his offer. How could she have been so blind?! Damn her hormones!

"_...I'm sorry daddy..._" Zira was rarely soft spoken. Around other company she was brash, abbrassive, and stubborn. She didn't tolerate other people. Nor was she afraid to let them know it either. But when she was in the company of the one lion she trusted... She was practically a kitten. "_I wasn't thinking and I almost put myself in grave danger. I almost abandoned you. I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?! I didn't mean for this to happen!_"

The puppy dog eyes his little Hazina flashed up at him was something he found himself having trouble saying no to. Yes, he had been infuriated upon knowing that she had been so easily stooped into leaving him. But mistakes were always things to be made. So he knew he could over look this one. Resting his head onto hers he hugs her to him.

"_Oh course you didn't. No one ever means for these to happen._" A small smirk curls along the edges of his lips upon remembrance of uttering those words to a naive little cub three long years ago... "_This'll be our little secret._"

Afterwards they'd make an aggreement to betroth one of the three male cubs in the pride to his granddaughter. When Scar would step down from the throne Zira would ascend it as queen. Though she was left with a piece of her heart broken, she'd carry on under the lead of her father. Her own daughter would need her devoted love whenever she wasn't showering him with it anyhow.


	11. The Past I've Tried Forgetting

**Present Time**

If there was one lioness that could say she was lucky to be where she was, it was defiantly Kula. She wouldn't admit it, but all her life she had been quite lazy and stupid. If it wasn't for the help of her pridesisters than who knows where she'd be now. The only reason she even participated in hunting was because the others wouldn't for her. Personally she hated it, but then again, it only meant she'd have to get up and actually _do_ something. The chocolate brown colored female inwardly hated herself. She was overweight, lazy, selfish, and was drowning so deep in her own self-pity that she couldn't fix her problems.

So when her childhood friend King Simba approached her, making her promises to further her self-destructive behavior, she immediately threw herself at him. Devastation came instantly when she discovered all of it was lies. What made matters worse was when he _threatened_ to harm her if she told anyone of their affair. Spinless was another one of her unsavory traits so she submitted to the intimidation. Due to her fatty physique no one realized she was heavy with a cub.

Knowing she was pregnant really irritated Kula. She didn't want to have to feed someone else but herself, let alone take care of them! She loved only having to worry about herself. What with people feeling sorry for her she could get away with it. But this unborn child... They'd ruin all of that. No one would pity her after that. She couldn't allow that to happen!

And that's why when Zira approached her prompting to care for the cub she instantly jumped to handing him over. The red eyed lioness had seen the way the older female took care of her children. Opposite to her nature, Zira was actually quite nurturing and motherly with her own child and younger brother. It was the only time she wasn't ruthless. Little did Kula realize that handing over her son would be the gravest idea she ever made. Though when she returned to Pride Rock she made some bogus story about having bred with a random rogue then losing the child upon giving birth.

Upon Simba coming face-to-face with the cub Kula was met with another threat: that is she ever tried to breathe word about that being their cub she'd be exiled immediately! Not liking the idea of being forced to fend for herself she agreed.

Except for her unsavory flaws Kula had gotten the life she wanted. Even if it meant submissively betraying everyone around her.


End file.
